Shattering an Idol Image
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: First Doctor Who story. Had to be written...


**Shattering an Idol Image**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and this is purely fiction.**

**A/N: Based on what I think is most likely to happen if I ever decided to try and meet David Tennant in person because I really needed to do some reality checking in my life. These events never took place and though it is based on something I feel is theoretically possible to happen to me, it is not a self-insert.**

The crowd gathered waving posters and DVDs to be signed. Near the back stood a nervous young woman holding a camera. She was recording, just hoping to catch an image of the Scottish actor who made her heart flutter. She wasn't a foolish girl, she knew that the fluttering as real as it felt to her would never mean anything to him but still, she knew this memory would stick with her for a long time.

The young woman shifted her guide cane to one hand as the crowd clustered closer around the famous actor. She had traveled roughly a thousand miles and used up most of the money in her bank account to travel from America in hopes of meeting the man.

"What's a blind girl doing with a camera?" a rather rude voice shouted loudly from the crowd. Several people burst into laughter. The woman's eyes began to sting. She never saw whether the actor she had come so far to see had laughed with the others.

She really didn't feel like explaining the difference between blind and visually impared to this crowd. It was something she'd had to clarify for nearly the entire twenty seven years she had been alive. Her face felt hot as she shoved the camera into her pocket and turned away "I'll catch up with you later," she mumbled to the friend who had been so kind as to accompany her.

"Do you want me to get him to sign something for you?" her friend asked.

The young woman was feeling very self conscious now as she tried to pick her way out of the crowd, avoiding the laughing spectators "No," she murmured as she brought her free hand up to wipe the moisture out of her eyes "What would a blind girl do with an autograph anyway?"

"Do you remember where I parked?" her friend asked her.

"Yeah," the young woman called back "I'll meet you there." And she made her way hurriedly and expertly to where the car sat. She leaned against the passenger's side door, wishing she'd remembered to get the keys from her friend. She could feel eyes on her from the nearby crowd. She knew they were still laughing at her, thinking she was some stupid special needs case. She hated when people assumed that when they saw the long white cane. She wanted so badly to be able to disappear at that moment.

Several minutes later her friend came over and unlocked the car. She dropped into the passenger's seat and put her head in her hands "Can we go now?" she asked.

"He asked me if you were okay," her friend told her.

"He doesn't really care," the woman replied "None of them do. He's just here to sign autographs. It was a stupid idea to come here. It was foolish to believe that David Tennant would see me any differently than anyone else."

"You wanna go see if we can catch Matt Smith?" her friend asked.

The woman laughed sardonically "That would be an even worse idea. Let's just get some bananas and marmalade and plop down in front of some Doctor Who reruns in the hotel and I can go back to pretending."

As her friend started the car she reached over and handed the woman a scrap of paper "I know you really wanted his autograph. No matter what you said."

"Thanks," the young woman replied, taking the piece of paper and staring down at it. The autograph was made out to her friend. The woman looked up questioningly.

"What did he say exactly when you talked to him?" she asked.

Her friend looked uncomfortable and for a long time didn't reply.

"What did he say?" the woman repeated.

"He may have asked if it was safe to let you wander off alone," her friend finally admitted.

The young woman rolled down the window and tossed the slip of paper outside "Well, there goes that delusion."

Later that evening when the woman plugged her camera into her computer to download the videos she had taken that day, she was finally able to see the laughter that graced the face of the actor she had so much admiration for. It was at that moment, when she was alone in the hotel room, she finally broke down and cried in earnest.

**A/N: I actually did call into a radio station's morning show once when I was sixteen and because it was a Friday, they gave me movie tickets, which is something they did on Fridays. During the conversation I mentioned that I was visually impared. The next caller was laughing hysterically and I quote "Why the hell are you sending a visually impared person to the movies?" and all the people on the morning show who I had idolized and always looked up to because they were so funny, laughed and my heart was broken… Which is in essence why I wrote this, to remind myself that I'm just too different and people will always see me that way.**


End file.
